


Hide and Seek

by Blush8657



Category: Bill Clinton - Fandom, Billary - Fandom, HILLARY CLINTON - Fandom, Politics - Fandom
Genre: Billary, Couple, Hillary Clinton - Freeform, Kinky, PWP, Politics, Sex, Smut, bill clinton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: This is definitely  not childs play....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, quick disclaimer - this piece contains rough sex and a whole load of smut. If that isn't for you, stop reading.
> 
> To everybody else, I hope you enjoy. Felt like doing something a little less romantic and more just diirrrtty. Remember, its just fiction ✌  
> Timeframe could really be at any point in their lives - you decide.
> 
> All feedback and comments are welcome. Xxx

A soft, girlish giggle echoed through the house. He paced slowly towards the sound, making sure to keep his movements nearly silent. This time he would be more careful. The last time he'd found her, he had underestimated the situation. Here he was, thinking that they were playing hide and seek. And so, upon finding her, he'd made a big gesture of it, hoping to startle her. She made the most adorable squeals when startled.

Well, she certainly had made an adorable squeal. But instead of admitting defeat, as you were supposed to do when found during this game, she'd taken off running. Sartling him enough that she was given a enough of a head start to hide again. So apparently they were playing seek and capture, not fucking hide and seek. That was alright, he could do that. And he'd give her a good punishment for changing the rules halfway through the game. That would teach her.

Truthfully, he knew it wouldn't. She'd secretly enjoy the punishment, pretend to be good for a little while, and then pull the same sort of mischief.

There she was. He spied a pale, delicate foot peeking out from under the coffee table and crept towards it. His hand flew out, curling around her ankle and yanking her out into the open, enjoying the startled scream that escaped her pouty lips.

"Found you," he said, pulling her up by her leg so that only her upper back and head rested on the ground. She thrashed for a moment, before grinning up at him, blue eyes bright with excitement. "You broke the rules little lady. You aren't supposed to run when you're found."

She pouted. "But what fun is that?"

He released her ankle, letting her drop back to the floor with a soft thud, but before she could scramble away again his hand curled into her too-large sleep shirt. It was used as a handle to yank her up to her feet, as she was held high enough that she was forced to stand on her tip-toes. Even with her in that position, he still towered over her, his large, almost six and a half foot frame dwarfing her petite 5 feet and a bit. They were polar opposites, in looks, in size, in temperament. Somehow it worked though.

"Fun or not, those are the rules of the game," he scolded, blue eyes hard as they met hers. That pout intensified, and he had to resist the urge to grin. "You know what happens when you break the rules." Her head dropped, long blonde waves falling forward to shadow her face.

"I get punished," she murmured. "I'm sorry Billy." His eyes narrowed at her repentant tone. He knew her better than that. Despite his trepidation, he lowered her to her feet, releasing his grip on her t-shirt.

No sooner was she steady on the ground, that her heel slammed into his bare foot. It didn't really hurt, but it startled him enough that he took a step backwards, giving her just the edge she needed to dart away again. Her peals of laughter echoed through the house again. Alright, so that's how she wanted to play that. He could play that game.

He didn't waste any time, taking off after her immediately. He caught up to her in the hallway towards their bedroom, hand catching her t-shirt again and yanking her roughly to the side so that she knocked into the wall. She stumbled, only Bill's grip on her shirt kept her from tumbling to the floor.  
He effortlessly took hold of both of her wrists and held them above her as he pinned her there. She squirmed. His large hand snuck up under her t-shirt to graze across her already hard nipples. Hillary flinched ever so slightly. Bill smirked as he lifted her shirt to expose her proud, pert breasts. He leaned down, flicking his tongue against the hard little nubs, watching as they contracted from a mixture of the cool air and arousal. She swallowed a moan, not wanting to seem too eager. He swirled his tongue round the sensitive peaks before latching his mouth on and sucking hard.   
Hillary's beathing increased as the sensations sent electric jolts straight down to her throbbing clit.

Bill noticed she was enjoying her punishment a little too much and decided to put an end to that. He bit down hard on a nipple, illiciting a scream from Hillary. "Bill you fucking asshole!"

Releasing her hand, he yanked her backwards so that her back hit his chest, free hand wrapping around her delicate throat to pin her there.

"You little bitch," he growled, dragging her towards the bedroom. Her tiny hands curled around his wrist, feet kicking as she struggled against him. "I was just going to give you a light spanking for breaking the rules, but I think this calls for something a little more severe, don't you?" She tried hard to stifle it, but he could hear the giggles that tried to escape, and he shook his own head, trying to cover up his amusement. That would be no good to let her see. This was serious business.

As soon as they cleared the bedroom door he released her, shoving her towards the bed and spinning to slam the door shut. The lock click had an ominous tone, matching the expression on his face as he turned back towards his impish prey. Her blue eyes were wide, sparkling as she peered up at him. He stepped forward, causing her to stumble backwards, the laughter in her eyes tinged with a hint of erotic fear. Good. He liked that expression.

Without warning he lunged towards her, hands coming up to wrap around her sides and toss her onto the bed. She squeaked as she landed, immediately turning over to scramble away. His hand struck out, latching around her ankle and dragging her back towards him. Bill's eye was on the prize. Although his wife was of a petite build, she had an ass he could balance  the constitution on - plump, juicy and firm. His cock twitched in anticipation.  
The moment she was within striking distance, his hand crashed down hard on her asscheeks, the only thing protecting them being a pair of lacy pink panties. A cry escaped her and her struggles escalated. He groaned at the slight ripple effect created by his smacks and her writhing. Twice more his hand crashed down, until finally she went still.

"That's a good girl," he murmured soothingly, hand gently stroking her firm cheeks now. "Just lie there and take your punishment, and if you're a good girl, maybe afterwards I'll give you a treat."

Her her skipped a beat ."What kind of treat?" She mumbled, voice barely discernible due to her head being shoved into the blankets. His hand crashed down against her ass again, startling another groan from her. A pleasant warmth had spread over her bottom now, every touch heightened with sensitivity.

"Quiet."

She sniffled, but didn't say anything else. The sniffle didn't affect him, he knew it was an act. She was loving this. And though she'd deny it vehemently, he had a surefire way of proving it. He dragged her across the bed by her ankle until her legs fell off, leaving her bent at her waist over the edge. The bed was too high for her small stature, leaving her legs dangling without being able to touch the floor with her toes.

Bill released his hold on her ankle, curling his hand into her panties and viciously yanking on them, tearing the delicate lace from her body. It was almost a shame, he liked this pair. He'd just have to take her shopping for a couple new pairs later. One of his favorite things about the panties she enjoyed wearing were how easy to rip off they were. And how he loved tearing them from her body.

Rough fingers trailed across the light blush across her ass, before his hand came down hard again, startling another cry from Hillary. A large red hand print formed, pulling a grin to his lips, and he slammed his hand down on the other side, wanting the cheeks to match. Enjoying the pretty red marks, his fingers resumed their light exploration, slowly working their way down. His fingers trailed  directly across her incredibly, wet pussy. Hillary gasped and moaned into the duvet.

You little slut," he accused, fingers moving roughly across her delicate pink lips. "You're enjoying this. You like the idea of me spanking you, hurting you, punishing you." She whimpered in response, hips rocking slightly. He removed his hand briefly, to leave another red print on her ass, before returning to the wet, sticky warmth between her legs. There was another whimper, her hips rocking and pushing back, grinding against his touch.

She squeezed her eyes shut as one of his fingers slid inside of her. He hissed at how tight she was. It startled him almost every time, in spite of how long they'd been together.

"You're so fucking wet, babe," he murmured, planting an unexpected kiss on her exposed back. He slowly thrust his finger in and out, loosening her up. "And so tight. How  am I supposed to fit my big cock in here if I can barely fit one finger?" A low whine escaped her, and she thrust back against his finger. He let her grind against it for a moment before adding a second, enjoying her soft gasp. "We'll just have to open you out a bit. But not too much. I want you to feel my cock stretching you open." His fingers slipped out once more to leave another red mark on her ass. There was the slightest hint of a bruise starting to form. He wasn't normally quite this rough, but something about her little game had seriously provoked him this time.

She whimpered as his fingers slammed back inside of her. Thrusting roughly, he continued, "Yeah...I want this to hurt. It's supposed to be a punishment, remember?"

"Billy...please," she whispered, hands curled into the bed sheets, back arching, voice threaded with need.

"What was that?" He asked, free hand sliding up to grasp  the thick golden tendrils, yanking her head backwards. "Please what my love? Please stop? Please be gentle? Please don't punish me?" She whined, legs shifting restlessly. "Or is it the opposite? Please more? Harder? Rougher? Well what is it Hills?"

Eyes closed,  the agony of pleasure was etched all over her face . "Please....," she keened, hips rocking and squirming.

Fingers still sliding in and out of her, he used his hold on her hair to drag her body up off the bed. Leaning forward, Bill pressed his lips to her ear. "Please. What."

"Please fuck me," she whispered, struggling to keep her balance in his rough hold.

"I can't hear you, Hillary," he growled, slowly forcing a third finger into her quivering, aching pussy. Hillary moaned out loud as she felt the addition.

"Please fuck me," she managed a bit louder, voice shaking. Her hair was released and she was shoved forward, body slamming back into the mattress with a soft thud.

With his free hand he tugged down the waistband of his pajama pants, pulling his hard cock free and slowly stroking it. "I still can't hear you."

"Please Billy, fuck me !" She yelled it this time, her small body arching, hips pressed back, presenting her soft, pink pussy to him. "Fuck your little cunt".

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." He pulled his fingers out and aligned his thick throbbing head to her entrance. He felt the heat she was emanating. In one fluid motion, he thrust his hips forward and rammed his cock into her.   
"Oh fuuuckk Bill...." Hillary gasped as his thick girth stretched her tight pussy. Bill looked down at the view before him and felt his dick swell further. Hillary's pussy lips formed a perfectly snug  'O' around his shaft. His had only made it about two thirds of the way in, her incredible tightness making such quick movement difficult. But her mangled cry of pain and pleasure made it worth it. He curled both hands around her hips, yanking them up and leaving only her upper body on the bed. Slowly, he began to make little thrusts with his cock, gaining a little bit of ground and earning a soft gasp each time.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was  buried inside of her, the head of his cock just slightly nudging her cervix.

"Oh, fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good." He withdrew slowly and pressed back in just as carefully. "So tight...."  Slowly, oh so slowly he continued his gentle rocking motion, feeling her muscles relax around him, feeling her tightness give way as her pussy created more lubrication in response to his stimulation.   
Hillary bit down on the duvet as his dick caressed every inch of her pussy. The sensation of fullness was exquisite.  
Bill groaned, his hands squeezing her hips so hard he knew his fingers would leave bruises. He marvelled at how much of him Hillary was able to take. "You fit around me so perfectly Hilly.  Like you were made for me. Made for my cock."

A strangled laugh escaped her. "I don't know about that. You always feel a little too big to- aah!" Her words were cut off as he pulled back and slammed back in roughly.

"You were saying?" He asked pleasantly. As she took a breath to respond, he thrust into her again, turning her words into a groan. "That's what I thought." Without giving her time to adjust, he set into a frantic pace, her cries music to his ears. Her muscles spasmed around him fantastically as he took his pleasure from her body roughly. 

He was past the point of caring about punishment now. There were no more games, just their bodies writhing in pleasure. He jostled her around a bit, releasing her hips and wrapping an arm around her waist, keeping her up at the best angle while freeing a hand to wander between her legs.   
"Oh yesss" Hillary hissed as this new angle created direct contact with her g-spot. " Fuck! Yes, please fuck me baby...so good..." she babbled almost incoherently. His fingers unerringly found her clit, brushing against it with a gentleness that belied his rough thrusts. The moment he made contact, her entire body arched and froze up.A low growl escaped her as red hot tingles exploded in her pussy and through her body as an orgasm slammed into her. Her pussy repreatedly clamped down hard on his cock. 

"That's a good girl, cum for me," he panted, struggling to keep up his pace as he felt her fluttering on his dick. "Cum all over my cock".  
His fingers continued to play across her clit, tweaking and rolling it. No sooner had she come down from her orgasm when she felt a familiar tightness building . Those little whines grew louder, turned into whimpers, into moans, into cries, until she finally exploded again. This one felt deeper, more intense throughout her core as she came with a near scream, fluids gushing from her pussy.

As her muscles clamped down again, he lost control at the vision of his wife squirting around him.  Slamming into her hard and fast three more times before spilling his hot, milky seed into her. Just barely managing to keep hold as she thrashed beneath him, pussy milking his cock for every last drop.

Slowly, Bill came back to himself, hand moving away from her clit to stroke lovingly across her sides and hips and back. He lazily thrust a few more times, each earning a soft whimper from the woman who now slumped exhausted and panting on the bed. As his cock softened completely, he let it slip from her, each of them groaning from the loss, before scooping her up into his arms and laying them both properly in the bed. She curled into his chest, humming in pleasure as his arms tightened around her, holding her protectively. 

"I love you Billy," she murmured sleepily, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I love you too, baby. Even if you do cheat at hide and seek."


End file.
